


We're Due for a Win

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Charlie Lives, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Mark of Cain, Mention of - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, The Darkness - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, charlie bradbury x reader, winchester codependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>huntr-doctr-lock-grifndr-dountls asked: First off,ilyr blog and u as a prson. Second, can u maby do a charliexreader where the reader is winchester sister and maby throw abit of destiel in there just couse im such trash?thanks *kisses u on the chick*</p><p>So, my brain came up with two stories (canon and AU), and I decided to write both. Here's the canon one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Due for a Win

“What did I tell you guys? We’re due for another win,” Dean had said, and you and Sam had nodded in agreement. Neither of you asked the obvious question; why did all of your wins always feel like one step forward while your losses felt like three steps back? You were to the point where you didn’t even want an overwhelming victory; you just wanted even odds.

You followed the others toward the kitchen, refusing to look at Charlie as you passed her.

“Y/N…” She reached out to grab your arm, but you pulled out of reach and kept walking.

As you all sat around the table, eating pizza and watching Charlie teach Cas the wonders of the paper fortune-teller, you found that you couldn’t really begrudge Dean his optimism. From your seat, you could see the way his hand rested on Cas’s thigh; you noticed the uptick of Cas’s mouth whenever Dean gently squeezed his leg. For Dean, his angel getting his grace back had been a huge win. So when he held out his beer toward you and Sam, you both clinked your bottles to his, smiling.

But as soon as Dean turned his attention back to Cas and Charlie, Sam looked to you, a question in his eyes. You contemplated the options and the consequences, your mind running through a dozen different scenarios in that split second, and with every single one, you reached the exact same conclusion. Dean had to be saved, no matter what the cost.

Both of your brothers had done so much for you through the years. They’d died for you when you’d been possessed by that demon many years before; then Sam had traded his soul and Dean his salvation for you when you were revealed to be the antichrist during the apocalypse.

But you’d done just as much for them. You’d been the one who died and used your powers to rip hell wide open to save their souls.

You had been the one to shove Dean toward Cas in purgatory and mutter, “Will you just kiss him already?” You’d been the one who conspired with Dean to save Sam after the trials, and now you’d be the one to conspire with Sam to save Dean from the mark.

Call it love or loyalty or codependency, but the Winchesters never gave up on family. So you nodded, and Sam understood. You both turned your attention back to Charlie and Cas.

“Why do I need to ask a question?” Cas asked hesitantly, and Charlie grinned.

“You ask it a question, and then we pick numbers, and the paper tells you your fortune.” She explained.

Cas frowned, struggling to understand. “But this paper holds no divine power; it can’t actually tell the future.” He said it gently, like he was afraid of hurting her feelings.

Charlie rolled her eyes. “I know that, Cas. It’s just for fun!”

You smirked, but quickly looked away when Charlie’s eyes flashed to yours. If your brothers noticed the tension between you and Charlie, they were tactful enough to avoid mentioning it. You sat there as long as you could, laughing at the silly antics while avoiding Charlie’s hurt gaze, before you stood and gave some excuse about heading to bed early.

———————————–

You were sitting in the library researching possible sightings of Rowena when Charlie came and found you.

“Are you ever going to look at me again?” She asked wearily.

“What do you mean?” You hedged, refusing to look up from your screen.

“Dammit, Y/N, will you just look at me!” She cried, frustrated. You took a deep breath to steel yourself before you lifted your green eyes to her brown ones.

“Yes?” You asked, your voice flat and impassive.

“Why the hell are you being like this?” She whispered, hurt lacing her tone. You stiffened.

“Why the hell are you asking stupid questions, Charlie? You’re the smart one; figure it out.” You muttered before looking back down at your laptop.

She sighed, “I knew you’d think it was a mistake.”

Your eyes shot back up to hers, angry and hurt. “No, don’t you dare presume to think for me, Charlie Bradbury! That was not mistake.”

“Then what the hell is going on?” She demanded, hands on her hips.

“It’s… It’s…” You faltered, your anger receding to pain when you whispered, “You were fucking gone. Just like that. I woke up after the best fucking night of my life, expecting for us to keep looking for the book, together, and you were gone.”

A look of pain crossed her features. “I thought it would be best.” She rushed to explain when she saw the anger in your eyes. “I mean, the Stynes were after us, and I… I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“Charlie, they’d been after us from the start. It’s part of the fucking job,” you reasoned, but she shook her head.

“Yeah, but I hadn’t known before then…” She trailed off.

“Hadn’t known what?” You prodded.

“That I was in love with you,” She whispered. Your eyes widened.

“And that convinced you to what? To drop me?” You asked incredulously, and she shrugged.

“I wanted to protect you.”

“Charlie, it’s my job to protect you. I’m the one who pulled you into this life. I’m the one who’s supposed to keep you safe. And when you left, I couldn’t do that. I didn’t know how to find you, at all! What if something had happened to you? Hell, something did happen to you; you got shot!” You gestured toward her side, and she frowned.

“It’s better now!” She insisted stubbornly. You shook your head, ready to argue, but she kept speaking. “And if you had been there, there’s no guarantee that you would’ve been able to keep me safe.”

“It’s not just about keeping you safe, Charlie.” You yelled, pointing at her angrily. “It’s about keeping you.”

Silence fell between you, and she stared at you in shock. “You still want me?” She asked tentatively, and you sighed as all of the anger flowed from you with that one simple question.

“Yes, dammit. In spite of everything, I still want you,” You assured her. She walked up beside you, her face hopeful as she murmured, “I still want you too.”

You pushed the laptop away to pull her onto your lap and wrap your arms around her waist.

You brought your mouth to hers, sighing in relief after so many months of being deprived. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” She whispered.

“Don’t ever disappear again,” You pleaded.

“I won’t,” she murmured.

“Promise me!” You demanded, and she nodded, “I promise.”

———————————

She kept her promise. So several weeks later, when Eldon Styne broke down the door to her room at the Blackbird Motel, you were there with her. You were the one the one to kill him with a single shot to the head, and then you held her tight against you and allowed her to sob out her relief.

When you and Dean went after the Styne family together, it wasn’t to avenge Charlie, but to protect her. And because you were there when Cy was staring down the barrel of Dean’s gun, you were able to push your brother’s hand down and whisper, “That’s not how we do things, Dean. He’s just a kid.” 

When Dean took off on his own, you chose to stay with Charlie at the warehouse while Sam went to find him. Had things gone according to Death’s plan, that would have been the decision that saved your life. Because when Sam confronted Dean and Death in that cantina, Death said that Sam had to die, but you would be allowed to live because “She has Charlie to live for now.” But then Dean killed Death and Rowena performed the spell.

None of you counted on the spell being so powerful. Rowena spoke the incantation, there was a bright blast, and you were all knocked back. Your head slammed against the concrete floor, knocking you unconscious. When you came to, Charlie was kneeling over you, tears streaming down her face.

“Oh my god, you’re awake!” She gasped out in relief as she pressed a desperate kiss to your mouth. The room span, and you groaned. “Sorry! Sorry!” She squeaked then helped you sit up. You looked around the room; Cas, Crowley, and Rowena were gone.

“Where are the others?” You asked, and she shrugged.

“They were gone when I woke up.”

You grimaced; Dean was not going to be happy if Cas had disappeared again. Speaking of Dean. “We should call my brothers, see if the spell worked.” You reached to pull out your phone, but her hand on your shoulder stopped you.

She squinted at something out the window behind you and then froze. “Y/N…” She suddenly sounded very afraid. You spun around to look out the dirty, cracked windows, your eyes widening.

“What the hell is that?” You asked, eyeing the black pillars of smoke that had erupted out of nowhere.

“I don’t know,” She whispered. You both ran to the door of the warehouse and looked outside. You could feel her trembling beside you and reached out to wrap your arms tightly around her. The dark smoke rolled and multiplied until it covered both the sky and the sun, blanketing everything in darkness.

For some reason, an old Bible verse from Genesis that you once knew popped into your head. “And darkness was upon the face of the deep…”

“Shit,” You muttered.


End file.
